


The Linden Trees of Berlin

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [11]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love of a man for his country, Love of a man for his wife, Nationalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: In the late 1930s, a German man met and married a wonderful woman and wanted only to have a happy life with her.  But war has come to tear them and their country apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be sung to the melody of "The Carnival of Venice."  
> This is the introduction to my novel "Third Man in the Ring."

THE LINDEN TREES OF BERLIN  
(Carnival of Venice tune)

The linden trees of Berlin;  
Black Forest to the south;  
The beauty of my homeland  
Is grand beyond a doubt.

The linden trees of Berlin  
Will always mean home to me.  
For them I’ll do my part to  
Keep our people free.

I met her in the springtime;  
By summer we were wed.  
She made my life a treasure;  
My heart then ruled my head.

So soon we both were parted;  
I see her smile no more.  
Someday I hope to join her  
And leave her side no more.

I hope I can once more have  
The life that I adore;  
When all of us turn homeward,  
With no more talk of war.

The linden trees like my wife  
Still flower within my heart.  
Their loveliness remembered,  
Although we’re far apart.

And if I chance to lose them,  
Then cold my life and dark.  
I know I never could leave  
The prison of my heart.

The linden trees of Berlin,  
Like her, mean home to me.  
If none of them are waiting,  
There’s no more life for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song "The Carnival of Venice."


End file.
